converstation after sunset
by Lady drwhototoroninjafan III
Summary: my imagtion of what happened after the kataang kiss. oneshot


I've been sitting on this one for a while now, because quite honestly, I don't think it's very good. But, for the sake of full disclosure, I feel I must share. So enjoy!

Conversation after sunset

After watching the sunset, Aang went back into the tea shop, but Katara remained outside. She never fully realized what would happen after the war ended. She dreamed about, yes, even before Aang came along. After he father left, she'd find herself imaging what would happen if the mythic avatar returned and help the water tribe and earth kingdom troops win the war. Back then, she'd never dreamed _she_ would be the one to find the avatar. It was ironic, really. After a hundred years, and hundreds upon hundreds soldiers, generals, bounty hunters and yes, even princes searching for him, the ones who finally found the avatar was a barely 14 year old girl and her 15 ¾ year old brother from a small, unassuming village in the middle of nowhere. Now that she realized it, everything she had been through had more than its fair share of irony.

"Katara, are you alright?" Katara turned and saw Aang, standing next to her with two steaming cups of tea, and a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I was just thinking." Katara smiled at Aang as she took one of the cups." It's really ironic, isn't it?"

"What is?" Aang asked. He knew that when Katara got in moods like this, it was better to go with the flow than to fight it. Going with such flows had made him realize some very important things in life. Katara was a very intelligent young women, and Aang would need her help to rebuild the world. On a more personal note, he liked her, and if the kiss they share a few minute back was any proof, she was rather fond of him too.

"This whole thing. I mean, I whole adventure has been kinda ironic."

"How so?" he wondered. At first, he wasn't really sure what Katara was getting at. Now he was somewhat curious.

"Well, first off, all these important people search for a century for the avatar, and he's discovered by chance on a fishing trip by a two southern peasants. Then it turns out that rather being a super old but a well-trained and powerful being, the avatar is a little 12 year old kid-" Katara was cut off.

"Hey! I'm turning 13 next month!" Aang interjected.

"Fine, almost 13" Katara conceded with a laugh, then continued," who knows nothing of what's happening in the world. And after that, we travel all over the world, having wacky adventures and stuff-"

"Katara lay off it. Sometimes, universe works in mysterious ways." Aang reassured

"I know but it still makes me laugh." Katara relaxed, than took a sip of her tea. Say what you will about general Iroh, he could make a fine cup of tea. Katara and Aang remained on the balcony for some time, chatting about nothing in particular, and sipping their tea. When the stars came out, Aang went back into the stable and grabbed a blanket. He and Katara proceeded to lay down on it and look up at the stars, something of a habit, really, that had developed on their journey. Katara and Aang enjoyed this time together in silence. They did not need words to communicate what they were both feeling.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash (which almost sounded like earthbending), and after that yelling. The mood, broken, Aang slowly rose up and offered Katara his hand.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Katara sighed

"Come on," Aang said, "let's get in there before they kill each other."

They both finished their tea, reluctant to leave the peace outside for the chaos in. The glow of firebending punctuated, and Sokka's yelp stung in the air.

Katara and Aang sighed at their broken peace and began to slowly make their way inside the tea shop.

The end

I know, it wasn't that good, but I believe it needed to see the light. So comment and fav if you like, and if you you don't, please give me some constructive critis

Edit: sorry about the false chapter update; it was meant for my other story, small hopes. Didn't mean to excite you.


End file.
